Best Date Ever
by Darkfire Galaxy
Summary: Maddy and Rhydian are getting ready for a date to the cinema. The only problem is, Werewolf movies never usually present anything interesting to them. Still, it's a good excuse to get cosy in a dark room with little chance of being noticed. May be subject to editing. Contains tonnes of Maddian.


Wolfblood

Best Date Ever

 **Note: This fanfiction was inspired by an idea that was given to me by another author. Shout-out to lovecamedown who is brilliant and in this case provided the main idea behind this story. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please remember to review.**

Maddy lay in her bed, wrapped in the most sensational moment of her life. Rhydian lay with her, one hand resting on her stomach. Her hand was on top of his; their fingers interwoven as he rubbed small circles on her skin, leaving a burning feeling as his hand glided over her stomach. She leaned her head to the side and buried her face in his neck as he drew himself even further against her, trying to get as much contact between the two of them as possible. Maddy's teeth had unknowingly transformed into fangs, and they grazed Rhydian's neck as she kissed him slowly. A few drops of blood stained Maddy's pillow as her fangs opened two small nicks in Rhydian's skin, but both of them were beyond caring. The heat Rhydian was generating as he ran his hand over Maddy's stomach brought her closer and closer to losing control until finally-

"Maddy? Are you ready yet? Rhydian's going to be here soon." Maddy jolted awake with her hair now a mess, her shirt hitched up half above her stomach and deep scratches thread-baring the sheets from where her hands had accidentally transformed during her dream. A quick look in her bedroom mirror showed her just how close she'd been to waking up growling. Inky veins blazed prominently on her skin as her eyes burned golden. Maddy closed her eyes. Controlling her breathing, she felt the veins recede and her eyes change back. But as soon as she opened her eyes, they continued to burn bright.

"Mum, help!" Maddy shrieked. Emma thundered up the stairs and burst in, rushing to her side in an instant.

"What is it, Maddy?" Emma asked. It must be something terrible to get her into a state like this. "Rhydian hasn't cancelled on you, has he?"

"Mum, I somehow fell asleep, had a dream about me and Rhydian and woke up like this. I can't turn the wolf off!" Emma gently took Maddy's hands in hers and started massaging her knuckles. Slowly, Maddy's claws started to change back.

"Maddy, that wasn't a dream." Emma said. "It was a vision. Since your wolf has come forward so strongly, it's going to happen soon." Maddy suppressed a mental cheer. She couldn't wait to actually experience a moment like that. Just then, there was a knock at the door downstairs. Maddy could hear Rhydian's voice as he talked to her dad. Panic began to rise in her. When she'd fallen asleep so suddenly, she'd literally been picking out trousers. That sense of panic doubled when she heard Rhydian climbing the stairs. He couldn't see her like this! Quickly, Emma draped the blanket over her legs as she tried to smooth her shirt down just as a knock sounded from her door.

"What the hell do we do?" Maddy growled. It came out slightly muffled, because her jaw had seized up from being in partial transformation.

"Wait here and I'll go and explain it to him." Emma said. "I know it may be embarrassing for you, but I think we're going to need his help here."

"Are you insane? I've barely got anything covering my lower half!" Maddy tried to keep her voice down, but she was closer than ever to panicking now. She'd never lost control like this before.

"Trust me, Maddy; it was exactly the same for me when it happened. Just keep breathing." Emma stepped outside the room. Maddy could faintly hear her talking to Rhydian, but her primary focus was keeping herself sane. Suddenly, she felt Rhydian's forehead against hers as his warm hands massaged her jaws. As she felt her teeth change back, one hand moved to her back and eased the two of them into lying down. Maddy heard Emma slip out of the room as Rhydian's hand rubbed circles on her stomach and Maddy intertwined her fingers with his. Trapped in a world of bliss, Maddy turned her head to the side and nuzzled into his neck. Unbeknownst to her, her teeth had transformed back into fangs, and they grazed Rhydian's neck as she slowly kissed him. A few drops of blood stained Maddy's pillow, but both of them were far beyond caring. The heat Rhydian was generating was bringing her closer and closer to losing control until finally she reached up and smashed her mouth against his, cupping the side of his face in one hand and resting the other on his neck.

"Maddy, the movie's going to start soon!" Emma called up the stairs. The two of them flew apart and let the heated rush subside before Rhydian wrapped his arms around Maddy and held her for about five minutes. Eventually, Rhydian got up, and Maddy let out a depressed whine.

"I'll be just outside." Rhydian kissed her gently on the top of the head and left. Maddy managed to haul herself out from her bed and walk over to her trouser drawer. After picking out a casual pair of jeans that wouldn't get his hopes up about the way the night may end, but were smart enough to let him know she was actually making an effort, she stepped out to find him holding a blood-soaked tissue to the side of his neck.

"Did I do that?" Maddy asked. Rhydian only nodded in response. "Are you going to be okay?"

"You didn't hit an artery or anything, so I think I'll live." Rhydian muttered. Maddy gently lifted the tissue away from his neck. The blood flow had almost stopped, so she planted a gentle kiss on the wound. The two teen Wolfbloods trooped down the stairs and headed for the front door. They were just about to leave when Emma pulled Maddy to one side.

"We need to go and visit Mike and Laura." Emma said abruptly. "Something's just come up, and we're going to be gone until at least the day after tomorrow."

"Is everything okay?" Maddy asked.

"They think there's a lone wild Wolfblood on their territory." Emma told her. "We'll help them look and see it off, but the weather tomorrow is due to be atrocious so we're staying an extra night. We need to get going now, but we can drop you at the cinema on the way."  
"Okay, thanks Mum." Maddy said.

"I don't care whether or not Rhydian comes back here afterwards, but be careful, whatever you do." Emma hissed so only Maddy could hear. "I don't want to be a grandma just yet." Maddy turned a crimson shade of red and nodded quickly.

"We'll be waiting in the car." She grabbed Rhydian by the sleeve and hauled him outside.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Dan asked, walking up behind Emma and putting an arm around her.

"Dan, she's sixteen years old. She's also a Wolfblood, who's going to have a lot of emotional stress over the next six months due to feeling the seasons for the first time. She needs to learn for herself to make her own decisions regarding her feelings. We won't be there to hold her hand forever."

"I still can't believe she's turning into a woman." Dan muttered.

"Fathers never can." Emma told him. "Come on. We've got two young Wolfbloods to take to a cinema."

Line Break!

Maddy and Rhydian raced into the cinema and showed their tickets to the receptionist.

"Go upstairs and go to screen 2." They nodded, bought drinks and headed upstairs. As they went into the darkened room, Maddy slipped her hand into Rhydian's. They sat in the seats indicated on the tickets and Maddy leaned her head against Rhydian's shoulder.

"Why did we choose a werewolf movie again?" Maddy asked.

"Because while everyone else finds it horrific; we'll find it brilliant." Rhydian said. Just as he said that, Maddy noticed how much he had to dip his shoulder for her to rest her head on it.

"You've grown again!"

"Yes, I have." Rhydian leaned round and kissed Maddy on the top of the head.

"I hate you."

"You love me really."

"Yeah, I do." Maddy conceded. By this point, an old lady in the row in front had had enough.

"Shh! Do you mind?" she hissed sharply. Maddy was about to give a sharp reply that her mum would almost certainly ground her for if she used it at home, but she swallowed it as the lights dropped even more and the movie started.

Half an hour later, Maddy and Rhydian were having the time of their lives. When everyone else jumped, they didn't even flinch. Instead, they laughed at the wooden acting of the cast and the obviously fake screams they gave. Still though, the way the werewolf was done was quite convincing. Pretty soon though, Maddy realised that the cinema drink was just going straight through her.

"Excuse me a second." Maddy quickly kissed Rhydian on the cheek and got up. The usher let her out and she quickly made her way to the toilets. She entered to find Katrina standing at the sink in floods of tears. "What's wrong, Katrina?" Maddy asked, approaching cautiously. The three Ks had tricked her a few too many times by pretending one of them was emotionally wounded and then having the other two jump out from the cubicles and attack her with makeup. Subtly, Maddy sniffed the air looking for any sign of the other two. Nothing else came up. The only people in the room were her and Katrina.

"They released a movie of Made in Eccles that I've been looking forward to for months, but it's just been cancelled. Now Liam's just broken up with me and my makeup's all smudged." Katrina was a total wreck. Maddy felt genuinely sorry for her.

"Why the hell would you get with Liam anyway?" Maddy asked. "I'm surprised he didn't want to see the movie Rhydian and I are watching. I remember him being a werewolf fanatic."

"He wanted to." Katrina said. "We were going to go to it next week. I got with him because I needed support after missing that season finale of Eccles and he was there for me."

"Katrina, you need to sort this emotional attachment to that show out. It's actually affecting your health."

"What would you recommend?" Katrina asked.

"Have you tried Hollyoaks?"

"You're right. Thanks, Maddy. I'm going to try that right now." Without another word, Katrina wiped her eyes and then hurried out the door.

Maddy returned to Rhydian a couple of minutes later, just as a woman was about to be slashed by the werewolf. Just then, the werewolf turned as the hunter jumped at it and fired a shotgun. There was a slow-motion sequence as shower of silver pellets flew from the barrel and smashed into the werewolf's torso. It staggered back and collapsed as ragged, dying breaths escaped its lungs and its chest heaved as the silver slowly poisoned it.

"That was close!" the hunter muttered. Just then, the hunter looked down as the camera panned to his stomach, revealing his intestines slithering to the floor through five ragged claw marks in his stomach. "Oh, crap!" Just as the hunter collapsed and the others rushed to help him, a piercing howl resonated through the woods.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that was the rest of the pack this one belonged to!" the woman said. Just then, about twelve other werewolves suddenly burst from the bushes and chased after the group. Maddy and Rhydian burst out laughing as the rest of the audience screamed and a shower of popcorn flew into the air. They happily snuggled into each other, enjoying the warm blanket generated by their combined body heat.

"Just a question, your mum seemed a bit tense when she dropped us off. Is there something wrong?" Rhydian asked.

"She's letting us have the house to ourselves for the next two days." Maddy whispered as the people on the screen shrieked while four of their number went down in a sea of flailing claws and teeth. "She's just nervous about her 'cub' growing up." Rhydian kissed her on the top of her head and rubbed her back in small circles between her lower shoulder blades in just the way she liked. She arched her back and hissed quietly, her teeth starting to morph into fangs.

"Are you okay?" Rhydian asked, knowing full-well what he was doing to her.

"You are such a tease." Maddy growled, smacking his hand away. As much as she wanted him to continue, she couldn't risk losing control in the theatre; especially when her wolf was in such a volatile state.

This torture continued for another hour or so. During that time, Maddy realised that while the acting was wooden, the werewolves were surprisingly similar to Wolfbloods when they were in partial wolf form. The black veins, the way the fangs were done and the yellow eyes weren't too dissimilar to her, Rhydian or any other Wolfblood. As the final battle came to fruition, Maddy and Rhydian actually found themselves tensing up. The four remaining Werewolves faced down the two humans left alive.

"Dodge!" the woman yelled suddenly. The alpha lunged for them just as they dodged to either side. The alpha flew straight between them and tumbled over the edge of the cliff they'd been standing on. He tumbled into the abyss just as the betas ran forward. The man raised his revolver and there was a flash as the sliver bullet left the barrel of his gun and smashed straight into the left eye socket of the lead beta. The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a small plastic bottle. She sprayed some of the contents at the other beta, causing it to stagger backwards as its face started to crumble.

"What the hell was that?" the man called across to her.

"It's silver spray!" she called back. "You spray it on cuts to keep them clean."  
"Why the hell didn't you use that before people started dying?" the man asked as the light of the sun started to streak across their faces. Maddy and Rhydian had to laugh at that. She could have saved everyone, but she totally forgot she had the one weapon that was worse to them than a silver bullet. The man and woman quickly jumped back up and ready to fight, only to find the final werewolf lying on the ground as it convulsed. Its features were rapidly becoming human. The night was over and dawn had arrived. In mere minutes, a human lay where a beast once stood tall.

"Are you joking?" Maddy whispered as the man walked over and fired a silver bullet through the defeated beta's skull to rid him of the burden of his life. "The sunlight is what ends up taking out the final werewolf? That's such a cliché!"

"Thank god! We killed them all!" the woman said as the man looped an arm around her and they walked off into the sunrise. Maddy expected the credits to start rolling then, but she was surprised to see the camera pan down to the bottom of the cliff. A massive pile of scrap sat there at the base. Suddenly, there was a flurry of black fur and claws as a wounded and very angry alpha werewolf burst out from the twisted metal, still in wolf form. Throwing back his head, he let out a piercing howl that hurt Maddy's ears and chilled her to the bone. As the credits started rolling, Maddy looked over to see that Rhydian had turned deathly pale. Slowly, he looped his arms around Maddy as the lights came back on.

"Teenagers these days!" someone in the row behind muttered.

"Are you okay?" Maddy asked as she returned the hug.

"Just hold me!" were Rhydian's only words.

Line Break!

The night afterwards, Maddy and Rhydian lay on Maddy's bed with their arms around each other and their lips locked together. Rhydian's shaking had stopped, but Maddy's teasing had yet to. Rhydian knew full well that the longer he kept her locked in a kiss, the longer she would shut up. Once again, Rhydian's hand was rubbing circles on her stomach, each touch bringing a pleasurable burn on her skin as the other held the back of her head. Her silky brown hair hung over his hand and drifted between his fingers. He trailed his hand through her hair as though it were a string of shiny brown pearls. Occasionally, Maddy's fangs grazed over his neck, leaving probably the most extreme love bites known to mankind. Suddenly she sunk her fangs straight into his shoulder, causing him to let out a sharp growl. Being bitten like that seemed to appeal to his inner wolf. They kissed until they eventually fell asleep in each other's embrace.

The next day, Rhydian put his hoodie on as soon as the alarm went off, (Three hours later,) so Maddy's parents never noticed the marks on his neck when they got back. Unfortunately, when he got back home, Mrs Vaughn did. There was hell to pay. News spread like wildfire back to the Smiths that neither Maddy nor any of her friends would be seeing Rhydian out of school until he was one-hundred and three. As soon as she found out, Maddy fired off a text.

" _Sorry Rhydian; see you at your 103_ _rd_ _birthday party_."

" _What the hell are you sorry for?_ " he replied. " _That was the best date ever_."

End

 **Hope you all enjoyed it. I feel something about the ending hasn't gone quite to plan, so this may be subject to editing. As I said before, please remember to review.**


End file.
